


Heartbeat

by Lady_of_the_Dawn



Series: Inspired by songs [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Country Music, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Dawn/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dawn
Summary: Just a short, fluffy,  Modern Feysand au that I wrote instead of sleeping. Rhysand takes Feyre on a mystery date one night.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Carrie Underwood's song of the same title. Inspired by that song and Brad Paisley's 'We Danced' . Inside the * is texted.

Feyre was sitting at the kitchen table, doing her homework when her phone buzzed beside her. The teen frowned at it, or more specifically the next from her boyfriend, Rhysand. *Dress warmly. I'll be at your house in ten minutes.*

Feyre picked up her phone, unlocking it before replying. *Why?* Seconds after sending, she received a response.* It's a surprise. Dress warm. ;)*

She made an exasperated noise. Rhys had his romantic moments, but why did these moments have to happen at seven o'clock on a Wednesday when she had a ton of homework? Not to mention that, because it was November, it was pitch black outside. The dress warmly part implied they would be outside. But Feyre stood and headed for her small bedroom in search of clothes warmer than loose sweats and a t-shirt.

Several minutes later, Rhysand pulled into her driveway in his black pickup. As she pulls open the door, he shoots her one of his heart melting grins.  
"Ready?" She nods and he throws the pickup into reverse. The truck is silent except for the radio playing softly. Feyre finally breaks the silence as they pass the town limits and turn on to the road that would take them to his house. "Where are we going Rhysand?" He just shoots her another grin and says, "You'll see."

Sure enough, ten minutes and a lot of farm land later, Feyre can see the large house Rhysand, Cassian, Azriel, and the rest of their family calls home. But they pull past their driveway. A minute later, Rhysand slows, then pulls them over to the shoulder of the road in front of a gate that leads to one of the sections of land owned by his family.

The teen is about to ask her boyfriend, once again, what the are doing when he unbuckles and hops out of the cab and opens the gate. After climbing back in and driving through the now open gate, he gets out and closes it. As they pull further into the field Feyre finally breaks. "What are we doing out here? It's a little to late for hunting. The season ended last week and I don't have my gear."

Rhysand laughs as he finally stops the black truck, putting it in park and pulling out the key. "No darling, we aren't hunting. Come on." After they get out of the truck Rhys pulls a large bag from the back seat, along with a blue lunchbox and large green thermos. Then he heads to the back and puts down the tail gate. Feyre watches her boyfriend, slightly confused as he climbs into the bed. Though she understands as he pulls several tightly folded blankets from the bag and spreads them out.

 

"Picnic under the stars? That's a good one." She admits. He grins. "I thought you would agree. Grab the pillows from the back seat, will ya?" Feyre laughs and does as asked, glad she had changed into jeans, old tennis shoes, and a warm sweater.

Several minutes later, they're laying on a layer of of blankets, sipping hot chocolate from the lid of his thermos, and enjoying chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked by Rhysand's mother, kept warm by the tin foil they'd been wrapped in, gazing at the stars. Feyre had been raised in the country, and still the sight of the endless galaxies above them still took her breath away. The new moon only made them brighter.

She was so wrapped up in the sight above them, she didn't notice what Rhys was doing until the sound of George Strait's Check Yes or No filled the night air. Feyre jumped slightly, turning to look at him. He'd hooked his phone up to a small speaker to give them a back drop of old country music, the kind he knew Feyre loved a lot more than most of the new country/pop music played now days.

Feyre laughed. "You have really though of everything, haven't you?" Her boyfriend smiles. "I try, darling. I try." They lay tangled up together for a while, watching the stars and listening to Garth Brooks, George Strait, Alabama, the distant howls of coyotes, and the chirping of crickets. Every once and a while, the moo of the cows in the next pasture split the air, but other than that, nothing disturbs them.

Until Brad Paisley's We Danced filled the cold air. Rhysand sits up and grins at me. As one, we scramble out if the bed of the truck. And standing on grass that came up to their knees, in the dark, on uneven ground, under a blanket of stars, they danced. 

And as Feyre laid her head on her Rhysand's chest, listening to his heartbeat, she thanked the Mother for this wonderful boy she called hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos make my day. Also, I would die for a young Feysand songfic to George Strait's check yes or no. Die.


End file.
